tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Psychomantis108
Archived I've taken the liberty to archive your talkpage, it was getting really long. 00:52, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :You have to do it manually. Make a page called "User talk:Psychomantis108/Archive #" and then copy all the content from your talk page into it. The template on your talk page automatically lists the archive here for easy access. 11:01, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Blogs There have been a lot of blogs about stories, which I think should've been put into article pages. I messaged you because you were the one that made the post about the Blog policies. What do you think? Should all those blogs have been put into article pages? 21:46, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :That could work. But we should keep an eye on that, or else soon stories are going to take over the blogs even though they should be in the mainspace. 22:03, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah but that would defeat the point of having story articles then. Writing stories in the blogs only makes sense if you wish to get feedback about your stories from other users, otherwise there is no point to them being there. And I like what you said, about the completed stories being posted in the mainspace, that makes sense. 13:34, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Like I said, that could work. 17:58, December 12, 2014 (UTC) No one joining RPs I agree with you, I don't see this as a case. Like you said on the thread, most users that are having their RP's ignored have a reputation of abandoning their RPs halfway through or are so new that no one really knows them well. Zipper certainly has a reputation, even though I have joined almost every single RP that he has made in the past few months. All of them got abandoned. Anyway this happened on the TES Roleplaying Board as well, new users or users with bad reputations rarely had people join their RPs. This is not something new to happen only to the Sandbox, like you said this is an eventuality in every scenario. It is just how the TES RP community works. Before you make your own RP you have to build up a reputation and make friends, then you make your RP and it becomes successful, that is the same thing that I had to do. I joined and completely played through at least 5 RPs before I make Return of the Septim Dynasty, most of them were Ketick's and that helped me make friends whom then joined RotSD. And even then I was still a part of other RPs, which helped me attract people to RotSD after it started dying at the middle of part 1. 12:25, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Screw-Ups and Lorebreaking Issues The following inscription was found on a tablet in Volskygge, most of it was in Dragon Runes, but a fresher section was written in Tamrielic: I am known by many names. Volsung. Vulstrunah. Vahzen the Unslaad. However, once the Dragon War ended, much like Lord Alduin, I was set adrift in time. Being adrift in time is a strange thing. One year passes in a second, and a second is eternity. The most important things are ephemeral, while the most insignificant things were the foremost. I lay sleeping, for a thousand years until I was thrown from the timestream in the midst of the Oblivion Crisis. There i was known as Darius Stormblade. I slept again, for 150 years, until I was thrown from the timestream. Then, I was 2 souls. Volsung, the Dragon Priest. Caius Lightning-Sword, the Nord. -- Er, just wanted to ask a question, would the above break any lore? Is so, please let me know so I can fix it. The Courier of Windhelm (talk) 03:08, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Internet issues Well, hello. It's me again. The regulators thread is getting kinda long, so it's starting to screw up the browsers. You may want to make a new one. The Courier of Windhelm (talk) 21:49, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Georgie! And, Merry Christmas to you, too! (Uh... just realized it's the next day for you. xD) Are you staying on the wiki, and just leaving the RPing stuffs? Aetherius Landing (talk) 03:20, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Yo! Happy bday brotha! XD KOOL KHAJIIT 03:40, January 4, 2015 (UTC) My Lovely Georgie Happy birthday, you lovely hunk of girlish man! :D Love, ya! Aetherius Landing (talk) 03:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Aerin Oakvale Sure (Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 12:14, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) Happy late bday :/ Hey, friend! Happy super late bday! I wish the whole team could gang up again and roleplay... Like the old times. Like in the Legend of Nirn. Like when I was a lore-breaking fanatic. Y'know what I'm saying? HolyWyvern (talk) 15:57, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Smooshies home Psycho my dearest, it has been so long, too actually.. ì want to know if you have any rps atm that I could join and also you could stop by the chat for a lil catchup Dearest smooshieAnntion12 (talk) 18:18, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Arena - Kodlak vs. Darius Sure. :) HumbleDaedricServant Talk 14:32, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Dying roleplay :'( Hey, Psycho! :3 I need extreme help. There's a roleplay with a very interesting concept, but it's dying. So I need your help to revive it! :D Will you help? :3 http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:49554 HolyWyvern (talk) 19:42, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:LoN Timeline Thanks, Psycho. Helped a lot :3 But I'm still a bit ''confused for the upcoming RP. Again, here's what I've done so far. "Even the most ancient prophecies can be wrong, but they can never be changed." --Beno Laureate II, Emperor of the Laureatean Empire. In the waning years of the Fifth Era, a mysterious being born unknown of all was rising from it's 6,000-year slumber, about to cause what it was thought to be the beginning of the end, unaware of what was waiting for him... They have locked him away and sent between dimensions, stuck in a paradox. Stopping by each destructive catasthrope. From Legends of Nirn and a King's Return. Until he stopped in a silent, yet imperfect, world. Years of prison, now expired. In this world, chaos and death rained all over. The divines overpowered by the Daedra, all heroes defeated, rebellions and war created, genocides of millions of races committed, many diseases found..." I still need to practice a bit more. I feel like there's something missing... HolyWyvern (talk) 23:57, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Because Dunlammus doesn't have anything else to do :P Alrighty. Tell me when to make the new RP, 'cause I think RotK is ending soon. HolyWyvern (talk) 17:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, Dunlammus ''is ''a Daedra... Also, the 5th era will probably last 300 years. I dunno. HolyWyvern (talk) 19:21, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Return of the King Just a random message from someone back from the grave :P... I was curious on your current rp... Age of King... looked interesting. Only problem though is that I don't want to join an RP without knowing what has happened or whats happening. But I'm a tad lazy to read through 17 pages worth of RP... savouring every last message to understand whats going on. I read the introduction on the 18th page... but I feel like that its more complicated than that. So what I'm asking is that if you could just briefly explained whats happened, whats happening and whats going to happen. Also... are you nearly finished with it? Yours faithfully Sithfanjedi (talk) 16:12, May 12, 2015 (UTC) I totally bet that RIP and other stupid references and memes was totally my fault xD. In all seriousness...I was not trying to rush or pressure you. Just joking :P From the only and only Sithfanjedi (talk) 18:32, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Vidron page Just saying man that I am still carrying on with this Vidron page, hope to have it finished soon. Haven't really been able to work on it recently so that's why its taking a while, at best I hope to have it finished by the end of June. Will message you again if the image doesn't work for Vidron's picture. Wind within 707 (talk) 21:59, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Cyrus and Isis OHMAHGAWD, GEORGE! They look A M A Z I N G! I never thought of Isis having short hair, but it looks SO COOL! I LOVE THEM! They're perfect! SunnyWuzHere (talk) 14:49, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Sheogorath's Servant Do you know where i contact kool Khajiit? I want to make my own canon. 13:57, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Sheogorath's Servant Sorry to post twice but could you help my RP get kicked off? Its called Alduin won. An apocalyptic nirn rp. I could use some help because i dont think its getting noticed. Thanks 14:01, August 9, 2015 (UTC)Sheogorath's Servant Queenie do you want to join my RP? its supposed to be very tactical, not just brute strength or stronger spells. it would be great if you would 16:47, August 9, 2015 (UTC)Sheogorath's Servant Concerning Issues Hey Psych As you may have heard or seen, there has been a security issue regarding Wikia. You can find more about it in Cmmunity Central, at the Weekend Security Issues thread on the General Discussion board. Just to be safe, i recommend changing your account's password to a new one, and use the Special:UserLogin option instead of the one at the bar. Sorry if this caused any inconvenience. I just thought to let you know to be on the safe side. Edit: I also thought that we should warn the other users here as well, but I'd like to discuss it with the other staff first before making a decision. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 05:07, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Pardon I didn't know how to find all the chat mods but aparently you have a staff page the mod was HeroicLightLion. Thanks.Play till' you drop (talk) 16:38, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Re:RazielplaysSkyrim Yes, I spoke to Raz not to do it, since I had very little idea on what was going on I let him off with a serious warning. --- Heroiclightlion Curiosity, (Reign of) Chaos, and a Simple Question So, I was kinda curious. How exactly are you going to tackle a ten year long (in universe time) RP? The Courier of Windhelm (talk) 05:42, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Steam Hey Psych, the random friend request from K*********_ is actually from me - I'm using a friend's account. "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 02:26, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Uh, why was I banned I wasn't doing anything wrong. Play till' you drop (talk) 20:31, August 25, 2015 (UTC) I was told to stop oncnce and I did I didn't know that NK was such a hot button. I sent links to peeps to let them know I had a new RP. But I'll be alright. Ciao.